This Crazy Feeling
by Fluttercord4Lyfe
Summary: Diana Cavendish is one of the most well-respected students at Luna Nova Academy. Atsugo Kagari is the school nutjob. Apparently, they fell in love with each other, and the only way to get them together is to get them lost in the middle of nowhere and almost kill Diana. This can only go so well.


Akko playfully nudged Diana in the shoulder, laughing as she did so. "Come on Diana, you have to admit, that was a pretty great flight." Diana just shook her head.

"Good? We crashed into a tree, Akko. And yet, you're still saying it was amazing. You really haven't changed at all since you started school last year, have you?"

"You could at least pretend it was a good attempt," Akko huffed.

"The key word in that sentence was attempt."

"Whatever," Akko said. Before Diana had the chance to say anything else, however, a loud buzzing noise filled the air. Both girls turned their heads, gasping and smiling at the same time. "Professor Croix!" Akko shouted. "You're back!" Instantly, she ran up to her and tackled her, making her fall off of her "broom". Croix laughed.

"It's good to see you too Akko. You too Diana." Croix paused. "I wanted to tell you both something," Croix said, her tone becoming a little more serious. "I've been working on a new invention, and I think you two might be able to help me."

"What is it?" Diana asked, getting a little suspicious.

"It's a new, sustainable form of Noir Fuel Spirit."

"What?!" both girls shouted at the same time.

"That almost destroyed the world as we knew it!"

"Why would you try to recreate it?!" Croix shushed them both.

"Keep your voices down. If anyone overhears me, they'll get the wrong idea."

"Good then! Maybe that way, we won't risk wiping out all witches in existence!" Diana exclaimed. Akko turned her head. She'd never seen Diana like this. Her Diana was calm and collected. _Wait a second,_ Akko thought. _Since when did I start thinking of her as my Diana?_ Akko shook herself out of her trance and looked back to her professor, a little curious as to what she was planning.

"What do you mean by 'A sustainable form of Noire Fuel Spirit'?" she asked. Diana was shocked that Akko was even considering this, but she kept her mouth shut.

"The Noire Fuel Spirit took away magical power, and was produced with negative emotions. The Dream Fuel Spirit did the same thing, only without creating negative emotions. I've been working on a way to do the same thing as these types of magic, only without taking power, and just using the emotions." Diana's expression softened.

"How will you do it?" Diana asked.

"Meet me at the New Moon Tower tonight. I'll show you." Before her friend could object, Akko replied.

"We'll be there, right Diana?"

"Erm, sure."

"Great, I'll see you shortly then." With that, Croix flew away, leaving behind an excited Akko and a confused Diana.

"Isn't this amazing Diana? All the magic of the Dream Fuel Spirit, only now it can really create happiness!"

"It certainly is fascinating," Diana said quietly.

"Akko, come quick! Sucy's not here and my bed is growing mushrooms! I need help!" Lotte shouted.

"I better go. See you tonight Diana!" As soon as Akko left, Diana sighed, glaring at Croix, who was now just a speck in the distance.

"I just hope it's as sustainable and safe as she said."

"Croix is back?" Chariot said excitedly. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure," Diana said. "But she told Akko and I something. She said she's working on a new invention." Chariot's expression drooped a bit.

"Which is?"

"She said it was a sustainable version of the Noire Fuel Spirit."

"What?!" Chariot said. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "What else did she tell you?"

"Not much. She told us to come to the New Moon Tower tonight and she'd show us."

"What does Akko think about all this?"

"She's excited and impulsive, as usual. I came to ask you whether or not we should go."

"I trust Croix, but you going to meet her would be taking a huge chance. Even if she has changed, her experiment still poses a risk."

"I don't know. On one hand, this invention of hers could revolutionize magic, but on the other hand, it could destroy our existence." Chariot raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the only reason you're having second thoughts about going?"

"What other reason do I have?" Diana said, looking down.

"Perhaps to protect Akko?" Diana let out a tiny gasp. "I know you care very deeply for her."

"I… I do. She's my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Your friend, or more than that?" Chariot inquired, making Diana begin to sweat and blush.

"W-what?"

"Diana, let me ask you this. If given the choice between leaving school to become the head of your family and having constant contact with Akko, or staying at school with Akko leaving, which would you choose?"

"I'd rather be head of the family." Only a second after she said that, Diana realized the true implications of what she had said. Rather than trying to lie and say it was because that would have more potential, she sighed in defeat.

"Whenever she holds me hand, I get this crazy feeling that I can't control. I shouldn't feel it."

"So, you'd be happy if Akko left you alone?" Chariot asked.

"No!" Diana cleared her throat after her sudden outburst. "I want that feeling to stay. I want her to stay."

"Diana, that feeling. That's one of the most powerful types of magic, so powerful, it can even affect non-witches." Chariot held Diana's hands. "That magic, is love." Diana looked down.

"So, I really am in love with her, then."

"Diana, if you love Akko, you'll protect her at all costs. Go to the New Moon Tower. If anything should happen, I know that Akko and you will be fine." Not sure what to say, Diana looked at Chariot.

"Thank you, Professor." And with this, Diana Cavendish left the room, pondering that fact that was in love with the same witch who had hated her guts less than a year before. Chariot looked to Alcor after Diana had left the room, smiling sadly.

"Hopefully this ends better for Diana than it did for me."

Akko walked alongside Croix happily. "So, tell me, Akko, how have things at Luna Nova been?"

"Amazing! I passed magical astronomy this year, but probably only because Professor Chariot knows about how my magic isn't normal, so she grades me differently. And guess what? I learned to fly!" Croix gasped.

"Akko, that's wonderful!"

"Diana says I have a long way to go before I actually become a decent flier, but you know how she is."

"By the way, how have things been with Diana?"

"They've been great. She's started helping me with my magic and flying. Sucy said no after my first flight, Lotte nearly had a heart attack, Amanda just said no, so Diana decided to help."

"But I thought you said that you didn't need extra help with your magic anymore," Croix questioned.

"Well," Akko paused, "I um…"

"You like having so much time with Diana, don't you?"

"I guess that's true. She's a really good friend." Akko smiled. "And, sometimes, I like to think of her as more than that." Croix smirked at Akko, who after immediately realizing what had just came out of her mouth, quickly covered it and blushed. "I, uh, I can't- I didn't mean it!" Croix chuckled a little bit.

"Akko, it's okay."

"But I-!" Croix shushed her.

"It's okay. I always knew something like this would happen." Akko gave up.

"I admit it, okay! I love Diana with all my heart and I want her to always be with me and I know she doesn't like me in that way and I know I'm supposed to like Andrew instead but I like Diana!" After saying all of this, Akko couldn't handle her feelings and started crying. Croix patted her on the back gently, taking her hands in hers.

"Shh, Akko, calm down. It's alright." After she wiped her tears, Akko sighed.

"Whenever she talks to me, or holds my hand, I get this crazy feeling."

"Do you like that feeling?"

"Y-yes, I do, I'm addicted to it." Croix smiled warmly.

"Akko, that feeling is the feeling of love. And love comes in all shapes and sizes."

"I guess you're right," Akko said.

"Of course I am. Now go, I'm sure you have some studying to catch up on." Akko nodded and ran towards her dorm room. Afterwards, Croix pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was an old photograph, showing her and Chariot. Chariot had her arm around her in an overdramatic hug, all while Croix was blushing. She kissed the tip of her finger, and then placed it on Chariot's cheek in the photo. "Love comes in all shapes and sizes," she repeated to herself. She had said the words to Akko as guidance, but even she didn't know if they were true.

The stars shone brightly over Luna Nova, casting light over Diana and Akko as they walked up the steps in the New Moon Tower to Croix's old lab. "This is so exciting!" Akko squealed.

"It certainly is interesting."

"Come on, stop being such a downer!" Akko said, still smiling.

"Sorry," Diana said, sounding like she meant it.

"I'm just fooling around, silly!" Akko playfully pushed Diana, making her lose her balance and causing her to fall on top of Akko. Both of them laughed at the mishap, steadying themselves. Diana noticed Akko's laugh. It sounded almost like a mental asylum inmate who had just seen a dead body and thought it was hilarious. It was wonderful. Before they knew it, they were at the laboratory door. Rather than knocking, Akko shouted at the top of her lungs, "Professor Croix, we're here!" The oak door swung open, showing Croix wearing a lab coat and goggles. As usual, she was eating ramen noodles.

"Ah, girls. I'm glad you're here. Come inside, I've been waiting all day to show you." Croix led them to the lab balcony, taking something off of a table that was set up. It looked like a modified wand, with a golden body rather than a black one. Also, the battery was more of a bluish green instead of the usual bright green. Stars of the same color were place all around the base of the wand, with six in total. Croix picked up the wand, about to cast a spell.

"Wait," Diana said abruptly. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm glad you asked, Diana. You see, this wand is somewhat like the Shiny Rod. It harnesses the power of the Seven Stars, so it doesn't steal magic, or cause harm."

"Really?" Akko piped up, her eyes sparkling at the mention of the Shiny Rod. Croix nodded, then went back to casting the spell. She closed her eyes and muttered a few words. The girls looked up. The Big Dipper was directly overhead, looking the same as always.

"Wait," Diana said. "Do you notice that? The stars… they're getting brighter." All seven stars in the constellation turned a sparkling green color as light began to fly out of them, coming towards the wand. Each beam of light went into a star along the base, save for one, which went into the battery instead. When Croix opened her eyes, she smiled proudly at Akko and Diana, who were dumbstruck.

"Well girls, since this is like the Shiny Rod, do you want to try it out?" Akko nodded eagerly, taking the wand.

"Well Akko, you can fly now. I think I have an idea of which word we should try," Diana said. After she nodded firmly, she closed her eyes like she did when she first cast the spell.

"Sybilladura Lelladybura!" she shouted. The wand turned into what looked like the Shiny Valley, only it was slightly less grand and had a blue body instead of the brown wooden one on the original. Akko hopped on. "Diana, aren't you coming?"

"You don't need help to fly anymore, Akko," Diana said. "You have no reason to carry a passenger."

"Please, Diana? I still want a little extra support." _Come on, please say yes,_ Akko thought.

"Alright, fine." Diana climbed onto the broom. Feeling a sudden burst of courage, she put her arms around Akko, making her blush a bit.

"Tia Freyre!" Akko yelled. The broom took flight, and before Akko could control it, it zipped the two girls off in an instant. Croix giggled. She took out her usual wand, making it transform into a walkie-talkie.

"Phase two is complete, Chariot. At the rate things are going, they'll realize their feelings in no time." Another voice that wasn't Chariot's came into the device.

"Professor, are you sure this is a good idea? What if this doesn't go as planned?" Lotte asked.

"Of course, it's a good idea, they practically have the power of the universe with them. They won't get hurt," Amanda said.

"Besides," a third voice said. "So what if they get hurt?" Sucy said.

"Sucy!" Lotte and Chariot yelled at the same time.

"I see them coming, they're headed towards the north building," Amanda said. "Get ready for phase three. Amanda out." After this, all the students, as well as both professors, transformed their wands back, getting ready for the next part of their plan.

"Ow…" Akko said, rubbing her head. Diana brushed twigs and leaves off of her shirt. "Where are we?" Only then did they look around, seeing that they were surrounded by trees. "Is this the Arcturus Forest?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"Yes Akko, we rode a broom from the New Moon Tower into the Forest of Arcturus, which we are unable to enter without the Leyline portal."

"Well maybe we got in because this is a special broom!" Akko argued.

"Akko, we're in the outskirts of town." Before she shot back with a bad comeback, Akko paused to think.

"Oh." Diana took the broom, making sure nothing was broken.

"Nothing broke, luckily, but I don't think it has enough power to get back to Luna Nova. We'll have to wait here until then."

"Seriously?! How long will it take?!" Diana sighed in annoyance.

"Akko, we'll be stuck here for at least two, maybe three, hours." Akko did her best not to smile. It would be nice to have so much alone time with Diana.

"Oh, well, do you want to find somewhere to sit down?" Diana nodded, and the two of them sat on a nearby fallen log. They sat there silently for about thirty seconds. Akko was looking at the rest of the forest. Diana was looking at Akko. _I'm sure she won't notice if I just hold her hand,_ Diana decided. The reached for Akko's hand, clasping her own around it. Akko looked at her, then at their hands, then back to Diana. Rather than saying anything, Akko left it be and went back to admiring the scenery.

"You know, maybe next time, we can come here. It really is beautiful," Diana mentioned.

"Yeah," Akko murmured. "Just like you." Akko quickly clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! I was just clearing my throat!" Akko lied.

"While talking?"

"Well, no. Sometimes when I clear my throat, it sounds like words." Akko let out a fake, unconvincing laugh.

"She can be so irritating sometimes, but it's so adorable," Diana muttered.

"Diana, did you say I was irritating?" Akko asked, her voice faltering.

"N-no!" Diana said. "Well, I did, but, I just meant sometimes!"

"So you did say it!" Akko argued. "You think I'm annoying!"

"Well, right now you certainly are being quite irritating!"

"So are you!" Akko spat.

"Oh, so I'm the one being annoying? We wouldn't be sitting here if you weren't such an awful flier!"

"You know my magic isn't normal!"

"Neither was mine! But unlike you, I actually worked hard!" Diana yelled. "What's more, is that I've been helping you, we all have! But you just can't learn." Diana looked away. "I'm not surprised. It was a mistake to let someone from a non-witch family enter Luna Nova." Her voice was cold and ruthless.

"D-Diana, you didn't mean that, did you?" Akko said.

"I meant every word of it." Akko couldn't handle it. A few small tears came from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"Then I see no reason for you to take me back, or for me to come back at all!" she said, before running off. Diana screamed. She was angry, she was mortified, she was scared. And she was sad. Blazing tears rolled down her cheeks, glinting in the moonlight.

"Akko," she whispered. "Akko, no!" She took one look at the broom. It had begun to regain power. It was hardly charged, but Diana could probably catch up to Akko. "Now or never," she muttered. She hopped on. "Tia Freyre!"

Diana flew, staying low to the ground, just in case the broom ran out of power. She looked at it again. "Please, please, just let me find Akko," she pleaded. Diana looked around, she would never spot Akko in time if she stayed so close to the path. She glided upwards, the tips of her shoes grazing the treetops. She powered ahead. "I will find her, even if it takes me all night," she declared. "Even if it kills me…"

The wind was the only thing carrying the broom, for it's power, much like it's rider, was almost completely drained. Diana groaned softly, trying to ignore the growling sound her stomach made. She hadn't eaten anything since morning, since she had skipped lunch that day to study for her upcoming test so that she could practice with Akko later. "This is all her fault," Diana mumbled. She looked forward, squinting at a tree. She saw something. It was far off, so she couldn't really see any details. Was that… Akko? Diana gasped happily. "Akko!" She powered ahead at full speed, not realizing how little power she had left in the broom. "Akko, it's me, Diana!" she shouted. "Akko, please, hurry!" Only then did Diana look at the power level on the broom, she was practically out. She then looked down, noticing how high above the ground she was. She looked at the same tree Akko had been in. "She was never there…" Diana's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She looked at the power level on the broom once more. She'd run out in a few seconds, and there's no way she'd survive the fall. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is the end, I'll never tell her how I felt._ Diana closed her eyes as the broom finally ran out of power. She fell silently, her arms scraping against the tree branches. She tried to grab onto them, but they all either slipped from her grasp or broke. Blood seeped through her white sleeves, giving them bright red stains. She dared to peek at her surroundings, seeing that she was halfway down. Diana closed her eyes once more, accepting the fact that death was no doubt near.

"Diana!" a voice shouted. Diana's eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see Akko, who was riding on Shooting Star, with Professor Chariot as a passenger. "Diana, hold out the broom so we can grab it!" Akko said. Diana took the broom and tried to give one end to Akko, but she couldn't reach.

"Akko, it won't work! We can't catch her! We can only hope she survives the fall and we can heal her!" Chariot told Akko.

"I refuse to take that chance!" With that, Akko swung down and hung onto the broom, the took one hand off.

"Akko, what are you doing?!" Chariot yelled.

"Diana, grab my hand!" Akko said. In that instant, Diana felt her life flash before her eyes. She grasped Akko's wrist, pulled herself up, and hung onto the broom.

"Akko, hurry up and steer the broom!" Chariot shouted. Akko swung herself up once more and landed the broom. Diana collapsed from exhaustion and nearly fainted on the soft grass.

"Akko, I-"

"I'm sorry Diana! I know I'm really irritating and really stupid sometimes!" Akko blurted out.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I was the one who said all those horrible things back there, and it's not true." Diana smiled warmly at Akko. "Besides, when I first said you were irritating, you didn't hear what I said after that."

"What?" Akko asked.

"I said that you were adorable." Without saying anything, Akko threw her arms around Diana, who, after the initial shock, returned the hug. "Wait a minute," Diana said. How did you find Professor Chariot in the first place?" she asked.

"She found me, actually. She was the one who brought Shooting Star. How did you find me, Professor?" Akko questioned. Chariot rubbed the back of her neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you now." She looked around the clearing they had landed in. "Come on out girls," Chariot said. Professor Croix, Amanda, Lotte, and Sucy all stepped out from the trees.

"You were spying on us?!" Akko exclaimed.

"In all honesty, it was more like us setting you up," Sucy remarked casually.

"We didn't mean for you to argue, or for Diana to get hurt!" Lotte added.

"Professors? You were in on this too?" Diana asked.

"Actually, it was our idea," Croix said. "I do feel quite guilty about your injuries, Diana, but it seems some good came out of this." She gestured to Akko's hand, which was currently intertwined with Diana's.

"I guess you're right," Diana admitted. Akko nodded cheerfully.

"Whenever we're around each other, there's this crazy feeling we get," Akko said.

"And I think I want it to stay," Diana finished. And with that, the most beautiful magic of all had cast it's most powerful spell.


End file.
